The Thief
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Itachi's crows keep bringing him keys. It takes some time for their owner to track him down.


**It started with Itachi's crows stealing Kakashi's keys, but it proved to be much more than that.** **These are headcanons that I shared with circlemagick and that I'm going to start posting!**

 **Just a short little fluffy oneshot! This is an AU and the Itachi in this will have some quirks that his canon version didn't delve into. I will be uploading a KisaIta oneshot later!**

* * *

The first time Kakashi noticed how dark Uchiha Itachi's eyes were was when they boy was fourteen years old. Both of their ANBU units had joined together to infiltrate a gang member's hideout and steal their plans. As usual, their mission was a success and they had been on the move back to Konoha. It was raining heavily at the time and everyone had pulled the hoods of their cloaks up to protect themselves from he frigid water. Kakashi's sandaled foot and walked right through a deep puddle and the man was absolutely miserable. Water was squelching between his toes and he could hear his sandal squeaking with each step.

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see Itachi's slight frame moving forward. The hood of his cloak had long since soaked through and Itachi had pushed it aside, letting the rain water pelt at him. His hair was drenched and his eyes seemed large and dark against his pale skin. The boy had felt the eyes on him and turned to meet Kakashi's stare curiously.

"Captain?" He spoke up, his voice almost inaudible through the rain. Kakashi looked away quickly, mumbling something under his breath.

Getting distracted by a fourteen year old's pretty eyes was hardly something Kakashi wanted to think about. So he focused on other things. His missions and his friends and all those kinds of things. So naturally he ignored how attractive he found Itachi and instead went about his life as normal. Itachi eventually went from an attractive and delicate fourteen year old to a gorgeous eighteen year old. By this time, Kakashi was no longer in ANBU, having retired from that part of his life to become a sensei. It hadn't been something he expected to do with his life, but he found that he enjoyed it and even cared a great deal for Team Seven. Haruno Sakura was an oddity. So much potential mixed in with her lack of confidence. Kakashi could see her doing great things if she could let go of her infatuation with Sasuke and think for herself. Naruto...There was no doubt that Naruto was his father's son. He had been robbed of his family and had made a family of his own with the people around him. Kakashi would no doubt look after Naruto and guide him. Uchiha Sasuke was definitely Itachi's brother. Their personalities might have been quite different but their talent alone gave them away and Sasuke was constantly trying to prove himself to his father.

Kakashi was proud of his team and proud of the choices he had made in life. Except...except he couldn't find his damned keys. Kakashi turned in confusion, patting his pockets as he moved in quick circles. "I know I had them somewhere..." He muttered in frustration. This was the fifth time this month that he had lost his keys. He didn't doubt the landlord was getting very annoyed with him constantly coming into his office with the same excuse. The man cursed his luck and his shoulders slumped in defeat. It looked like he was going to have to go to the land lord once again.

Meanwhile, Itachi looked up as his crow called out. She circled overhead before hovering over him, something shiny clutched in her talons. She dropped the item into Itachi's outstretched hand and the Uchiha released a weary sigh.

"Another set of keys. Who on earth are you stealing these from?" He asked and the crow cawed, flapping her wings. Itachi placed the set of keys with the four previous. "You're going to get me in trouble." Itachi lightly tapped the crow's beak.

"They look like they are keys to the same place." Shisui stated later that day as they stared at the keys.

"I think they are." Itachi nodded and Shisui scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you think it's to? The Hokage office, Danzo's old room...a dango shop." Shisui suggested and Itachi shook his head.

"It's not."

"Not what?" Shisui looked up from the keys.

"To the...dango shop...I checked." Itachi looked away and Shisui barked out a laugh.

Across the village, Kakashi was enjoying drinks with Genma and Yamato. He had been given another set of keys from the disgruntled landlord. As usual, while drinking with Genma, the man had felt the need to hash up some old gossip.

"I'm not attracted to Itachi." Kakashi argued for the third time that night. Genma and Yamato shared a long glance, neither looking convinced. Kakashi's visible eye moved between them.

"What?" He demanded and Genma lifted his hands defensively.

"Nothing, nothing...it's just...you're full of shit." He drawled and Yamato sniggered. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his friends with an unimpressed stare.

"He's eighteen years old. I'm twenty-six. I tend to go for people my own age." Kakashi's argument sounded weak in his own ears.

"And he's been crushing on you since he was thirteen. And c'mon Kakashi, you of all people should know that age means nothing to someone like Itachi." Genma replied with a leer as Yamato nodded in approval. Kakashi groaned and buried his face in his hands.

I'm just gonna head back to my place." He groused and Yamato called after him to keep an eye on his keys.

* * *

Kakashi had barely made it out the door when he heard a crow overhead.

"Yo." Kakashi waved at the crow circling his head. "You one of Itachi's?" He asked. He watched as a second crow swooped low down, handing on a branch over Kakashi's head, cocking it's head at the Copy nin. Kakashi waved awkwardly at it, not noticing as the first crow flew towards him until he felt a tug on the keys attached to his hips. "YOU!" Kakashi gasped, trying to slap the crow away. " _You're_ the thief!" He tried to make a grab for the keys but the crows took off out of Kakashi's reach and into the air.

"Not again." Itachi breathed as crow flew overhead, a familiar pair of keys clutched in her talons. Itachi set down the bag he was carrying and allowed his crow to land on his outstretched arm."Kyoku, what am I going to do with you?" Itachi hummed, gently stroking Kyoku's neck. Kyoku dropped the keys into Itachi's hand and the Uchiha offered her a fond smile. Moments later he heard quick footsteps approach and turned to see Kakashi quickly making his way down the street.

"Kakashi-senpai." Itachi greeted. The elder smiled at the Uchiha before he eyes locked on Kyoku.

"Your crow...has my keys." He stated lamely, looking highly uncomfortable. Realization dawned on the Uchiha and he regarded his crow closely.

"So you're the one they've been stealing from." Itachi hummed and cast Kyoku a long disappointed stare. He held the keys out to the copy nin who hesitantly moved forward, reaching out the touch them. The man thanked him, still looking very awkward. Kyoku retreated from Itachi's shoulder and flew into the air, Kakashi and Itachi staring after her as she took behind a building.

"I have the rest of your keys put away, I can go grab them for you." Itachi offered and Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you can have them." He replied with a little shrug and Itachi blinked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why would I want keys to your apartment?" The Uchiha questioned and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm, you never know. You might need them for something. If I'm ever not around and you need sugar. If it's raining or snowing outside and you can't get back to your place...if you ever want to drop in for dinner sometime..." The younger laughed lightly at this.

"Are you inviting me for dinner, Kakashi?" Itachi took a slow step forward, head cocking slightly. Kakashi did not look up from the keys in his hand.

" Maybe. Are you accepting my offer for dinner, kohai?" The copy nin also took a step closer to the Uchiha.

"Perhaps." Itachi nearly closed the distance between them now. "Will you be giving me a time?" He asked. Overhead, the branches of the sakura tree trembled in the wind, a lone pink petal drifted from the tree and floated in the air swirling around. Kakashi's eyes were caught by it and he watched as it gently floated down before gently landing on top of Itachi's dark hair. Kakashi stared at the Uchiha, utterly transfixed and didn't even realize his hand was moving until he was reaching out and gently touching the petal. It contrasted gorgeously against Itachi's dark hair.

"How about now?" He offered, voice a mere breath. Itachi's dark eyes remained fixed on the elder, lips poised to speak.

"Is sounds like you're asking me on a date, Senpai." Itachi murmured, feeling Kakashi's hands move through his hair. Kakashi was watching him with that usual aloof expression, but he was tense as he waited for Itachi to speak further. When Itachi failed to speak again, Kakashi's lips curved into a faint smile and his dark eye remained fixed on the Uchiha.

"Sounds like it." He finally relented and Itachi smiled. That smile. Kakashi's knees nearly shook at the sight of it and he plucked the petal from Itachi's dark hair. Itachi watched his movements, smiling faintly.

"I'll see you later tonight then?" Itachi prompted and Kakashi nodded weakly, releasing the petal and allowing the wind to pick it up and swirl it through the air.

"Yeah...around eight maybe?" He finally asked, trying to play it cool but feeling way too nervous.

"I will see you then." The Uchiha replied smoothly, obviously amused by Kakashi's reaction. Kakashi jostled the keys in his hand with a little nod. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I mean...only of you want to. I don't wa-"Itachi cut him off with a smile and pressed his lips against Kakashi's cheek.

"I will see you later, Kakashi." Itachi pulled away and turned his head. "Also, try to keep a better hold of your keys." He called over his shoulder as he walked off towards the bridge. Kakashi looked down at the keys in his hand and smiled fondly, heart still racing as if he were some awkward teenager and not a full grown man. Itachi's crow cawed as she flew past Kakashi and after the Uchiha.

Maybe Kakashi should start losing his things more often.


End file.
